


Одержимость

by Molly_Malone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rimming, age kink, twink agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Наполеон неторопливо выпрямился. Его сокамерник был на удивление молод, вероятно, чуть за двадцать, долговязый, с длинными руками и ногами, и коротко стриженными светлыми волосами. Голубые глаза смотрели с подозрением, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, одет он был в грязную майку, когда-то бывшую белой, и форменные военные штаны, с пятнами от засохшей крови на правом бедре. Также, вероятно, это был самый красивый молодой человек, которого Наполеон видел за всю свою жизнь. Соло даже подумал, что бандиты его приложили по голове сильней, чем ему раньше казалось.Сокамерник неторопливо оглядел его всего: костюм — весь в пыли и пятнах — похоже уже было не спасти, верхняя пуговица сорочки выдрана напрочь, галстука нет, но хоть запонки на месте, начищенные ботинки все в грязи.— Это ты — наш американский контакт? — тихо спросил он, нахмурившись, в голосе слышался резкий русский акцент.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962970) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



Два охранника вели Наполеона со связанными руками по узкому цементному туннелю с низким потолком. Очевидно, раньше на месте базы контрабандистов было бомбоубежище, предположил Наполеон, а сейчас здесь размещалась крупнейшая в Молдове точка по нелегальной перевозке цезия. В затхлом застоявшемся воздухе крепко пахло потом и ржавчиной, по туннелю гулко разносился звук их шагов по цементному полу.

Охранник впереди него был русским — матёрый ветеран с проседью в волосах, спокойный и деловой, в серой рубашке и линялых джинсах. H&K Наполеона _[H &K — пистолет производства «Хеклер и Кох». — прим.пер.]_ был заткнут за его пояс, а Калашников он держал в руках. Позади него шёл молодой парень, местный молдаванин, нервный и дёрганый, уже взмокший от волнения, с пристёгнутым у пояса ножом. Свой автомат М4 он держал как-то неуверенно. Наполеон уже стал больше опасаться того, что его пристрелят случайно, а не казнят, так что добраться до камеры было даже приятно.

Дверь камеры была из прочной стали с узким люком, запиравшимся снаружи. Рядом с дверью подпирал стену охранник, молодой, тоже из местных и нервный, со свежей красноватой татуировкой в форме черепа на шее, он выпрямился как только они подошли поближе. Похоже, новичку назначили скучное задание. Он отпер дверь камеры, ветеран вошёл внутрь и махнул Наполеону проходить за ним.  
Наполеон послушно сделал неторопливый шаг внутрь и хрипло выдохнул, когда нервный молодой охранник грубо схватил его за плечо. Он сильно споткнулся и из-за толчка в спину больно рухнул на пол боком, так, что от удара из него весь воздух вышибло. Стальная дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Воздух в камеру поступал сквозь маленькое окошко в дальнем левом углу, в него даже его голова не пролезла бы. В полосочке слабого света, падавшего из окошка на плечо Наполеона, словно очень медленный дождь, оседали пылинки. В этой маленькой бетонной камере резко воняло от железного унитаза в углу, а на стенах можно было разглядеть засохшие чёрные пятна — явные следы жестоких событий, происходивших когда-то давно в этой камере. У другой стены кто-то пошевелился.

Наполеон неторопливо выпрямился. Его сокамерник был на удивление молод, вероятно, чуть за двадцать, долговязый, с длинными руками и ногами, и коротко стриженными светлыми волосами. Голубые глаза смотрели с подозрением, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, одет он был в грязную майку, когда-то бывшую белой, и форменные военные штаны, с пятнами от засохшей крови на правом бедре. Также, вероятно, это был самый красивый молодой человек, которого Наполеон видел за всю свою жизнь. Соло даже подумал, что бандиты его приложили по голове сильней, чем ему раньше казалось.

Сокамерник неторопливо оглядел его всего: костюм — весь в пыли и пятнах — похоже уже было не спасти, верхняя пуговица сорочки выдрана напрочь, галстука нет, но хоть запонки на месте, начищенные ботинки все в грязи.

— Это ты — наш американский контакт? — тихо спросил он, нахмурившись, в голосе слышался резкий русский акцент.

Наполеон удивлённо моргнул и усмехнулся.

— Вижу, что у спецназа не хватило терпения. А ты не слишком молод, чтобы служить в специальных войсках?

— Я из спецназа, — словно волчонок ощерился его сосед по камере.

— И давно ты там? — с улыбкой Наполеон продолжал его негромко подначивать.

— Не твоё дело.

— Хорошо, успокойся, — не смотря на обстоятельства, Наполеона всё это забавляло. — Я — Наполеон.

— Илья, — помедлив, сказал парень.

— Где всё твоё подразделение, Илья?

— Засада, - лицо Ильи затуманилось. — Командир был … уверен…

— Слишком уверен? — в ответ на агрессивный взгляд Ильи Наполеон добавил: — Технически, мы на одной стороне, солдат. А твоего командира здесь нет. Высказывать своё мнение — это нормально.

— Только технически, — недовольно огрызнулся Илья, словно говоря «да, в данный момент мы не находимся в состоянии войны». — Вы, американцы, любите выбирать сторону, как вам угодно и заявлять потом о своём моральном превосходстве. И что стратегия у русских плохая. А потом вы бомбите госпиталь в Афганистане…

— Я бы с удовольствием обсудил международную политику, — мягко перебил его Наполеон, стараясь не рассмеяться, — но, я полагаю, нам стоит сосредоточиться на задании, так?

Как мило. Совсем зелёный солдат, еще слишком молодой и поэтому в нем столько резкого национализма. Илья нахмурился, словно опасаясь западни, и кивнул Наполеону:

— У нас была наводка из источника, которому мы доверяли. А не стоило, местный информатор ФСБ был явно подкуплен. Тогда мы этого не знали. Командир думал, стоит ли ждать, пока ты выйдешь на контакт. Решил не ждать. Груз цезия похоже был готов к отправке в любой момент. Мы пошли на разведку, попали в засаду.

— Кто-нибудь ещё выжил?

— Нет, не думаю, — Илья печально отвёл взгляд. — Мне просто повезло. Я шёл замыкающим, взрыв меня только отшвырнул. Синяки и ссадины только. Тех, кто выжил, прикончили они, — его голос стал тише, но гораздо злее. Что же, это хороший знак, с гневом Наполеон мог поработать, а вот отчаяние было бы не к месту.

— Есть мысли, что случилось с грузом? — аккуратно спросил Наполеон.

— Нет.

— Прекрасная работа, — устало протянул Наполеон и Илья снова напрягся, словно дикий волк.

— Ты и сам попался.

— Специально.

— Зачем специально попадать в плен? — в изумлении спросил Илья. — Это глупая мысль!

— Это экономит время, — любезно заметил Наполеон. — Иначе пришлось бы прочёсывать Молдову в поисках тайных убежищ контрабандистов, и это учитывая, что мой информатор тоже пропал без вести.

— Но теперь ты без оружия и в камере!

— Не совсем, — Наполеон отвёл руки из-за спины, он уже успел снять наручники при помощи булавки из рукава. В руке у него был нож молдавского охранника, он стащил его когда, тот втолкнул его в камеру. Илья удивлённо моргнул и покачал головой.

— Мы всё ещё за закрытой дверью.

— Терпение.

— Я всё же считаю, что это глупая идея, — сказал Илья и слегка улыбнулся.

От этого его лицо просветлело, стало выглядеть мягче и еще моложе. Как же он был красив! Наполеон вздохнул:

— На что только ни пойдешь, чтобы произвести впечатление на красивого человека, — заявил он и рассмеялся, когда Илья покраснел, но глаз не отвёл.

— Если ты сможешь нас отсюда вытащить, тогда я буду впечатлён, — неохотно сдался он.

— Ну, если ты так заявляешь… Скажи, как меняется охрана?

— Прошлой ночью меняли охрану один раз и этим утром один раз. Я здесь не так давно, чтобы знать точный распорядок. Есть давали утром, и всё.

— Хорошо.

— Ну и что? У тебя есть план? — Илья был слишком молод, чтобы скрыть оптимизм в глазах.

— Я могу тебя удивить?

— За нами могут в любой момент прийти и убить, — огрызнулся Илья.

— Зачем? Лучше отдать нас нашим властям в обмен на какие-нибудь услуги.

— Груз цезия могут отправить.

— И что? Даже если предположить, что они уже заключили сделку, дороги сейчас под плотным контролем. Ядерную бомбу за одну ночь не соберёшь. У нас есть немного времени.

— На что?

— Чтобы дождаться более подходящего момента, — ухмыльнулся Наполеон. — В армии это называют «время КГБ», раннее утро — лучшее время для нападения.

— Американцы, — Илья недовольно фыркнул, но его глаза блестели, вероятно от возможности скоро отомстить противникам.

 

1.0.

 

Контрабандисты отобрали у Ильи его бронежилет и куртку и теперь, когда свет из окошка померк и стало совсем темно, он дрожал от холода, уже смирившись с мыслью провести еще одну ночь в ледяной камере. Американец — Наполеон — вроде бы следил за окном, но Илья знал, что это не так. Американский информатор был агентом ЦРУ, Илья слышал много разговоров на эту тему от своего бывшего командира.

Наполеон определённо выглядел, как агент ЦРУ. Красивый, как киношные шпионы, с точёной квадратной челюстью и улыбкой, какой и дьявол бы гордился. Его темные волосы на вид были мягкими и пушистыми, несколько прядей упали на высокий лоб, взгляд его был умным, уверенным, с искрой веселья, плен его явно не тяготил. Он был старше Ильи, на вскидку чуть за тридцать, с крепкой, мускулистой фигурой. Хорошо скроенный костюм Наполеона похоже готов был трещать по швам.

Всё в его внешности излучало спокойную уверенность и Илье отчаянно захотелось ему верить, позже он презирал себя за внезапную слабость. Технически между их государствами был мир, но дружбы не было. Москва совсем недавно и без особой охоты направила в Молдову небольшой отряд бойцов группы «Альфа» — малую часть от основных сил, массово направляемых в Сирию.

— Холодно? — спросил Наполеон, когда Илья потёр ладонями свои руки и плечи.

— Нет.

— Впереди еще много часов ожидания, Илья, — вздохнул он, — я никому не расскажу, что на ночь ты перестал быть сверхчеловеком. Ты очень молод и уже в составе «Альфы», я уже под впечатлением, хорошо?

Илья почувствовал, как у него горят щёки, и скрипнул зубами. Обаяние Наполеона действительно было серьёзным оружием.

— Да, холодно. Теперь доволен?

— Не надо кричать, — Наполеон встал с пола, потянувшись мимоходом, подошёл к Илье и сел рядом, не обращая внимания на то, как тот сразу же напрягся.

— Я не ребёнок! — раздражённо вскинулся Илья, когда Наполеон накинул ему на плечи свой пиджак.

— Конечно, нет, но ты уже начал синеть, а мне возможно скоро потребуется поддержка.

Илья подумал было о том, чтобы швырнуть пиджак Наполеону в лицо, но в камере и правда холодало, а пиджак был внутри такой теплый и мягкий. Он был широковат Илье в плечах, а в рукавах короток, так что он оставил его накинутым на спину и мрачно уставился на свои ботинки. Слишком уж всё это походило на жалость, сродни тому, как жалеют потерявшегося ребёнка, а Илью это невыносимо бесило. Он пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста! — улыбнулся Наполеон, на нём была измятая рубашка с длинными рукавами, но не слишком тёплая на вид.

Илья замялся на минуту в нерешительности, а Наполеон снова уставился в окно, задумчиво растирая ладонями плечи, словно он совсем забыл про Илью, и тогда Илья всё же признал, что он ему нужен, чтобы выбраться на свободу. Нехотя он подвинулся к нему, так чтобы они сидели вплотную, Наполеон удивлённо взглянул на него и лениво усмехнулся, обхватив Илью за плечи. Илья чуть не отпрянул, но тепло и ощущение покоя притягивали и он прижался поближе, упрямо не отводя взгляда от пола, чтобы не увидеть в глазах Наполеона насмешки или того хуже — жалости. Чтобы отвлечься, Илья задал вопрос:

— И как же мы планируем выбираться?

— Не нравятся сюрпризы?

— Нет.

— Посмотри на дверь, — беззвучно усмехнулся Наполеон. — Что ты видишь?

— Старая сталь. Не особо толстая. Старые стены, правда, толстые, из кирпича и цементного раствора. Лючок открывается снаружи. Внутри нет ручки ни на нем, ни на двери.

— Да, и ещё? — поддержал Наполеон.

— А что ещё? — озадаченно спросил Илья. — Зазор между дверью и полом слишком узкий, только пальцы пролезут. Дверь открывают, чтобы внести еду, но и то под присмотром охранников с автоматами. От твоего ножика вряд ли будет много пользы.

— Дверь, Илья. Расскажи мне ещё про дверь.

— Да ты смеёшься надо мной! — разозлился Илья.

— Совсем нет. Хотя ты и очень милый, когда возмущаешься, — Наполеон опять тихо усмехнулся, а Илья зарычал. — Скажи мне, где петли?

Илья снова взглянул на дверь и удивлённо моргнул:

— Они внутри.

— Именно! Я думаю, что раньше, при строительстве бункера, это было подсобное помещение, а под камеру его переоборудовали совсем недавно и непродуманно. Водоотведение сделано недавно, дверь тоже.

— Ну и что, что петли внутри? Закрывается дверь снаружи.

— Ох уж мне этот спецназ, — покачал головой Наполеон, — отбери у вас пушки с ножами и вы уже не в состоянии решить проблему.

— Неправда, — вскинулся Илья. — Я и в рукопашной хорош.

— Поверю твоему слову, — Наполеон словно дразнил его и у Ильи кулаки чесались врезать ему, но он опять уставился на петли. Наполеон что, собирался выбить дверь? Нет, это привлечёт внимание охраны. Да что бы он ни собирался делать, охранник снаружи услышит его.

Охрана сменилась, кто-то из новой смены открыл лючок, заглянул внутрь и снова закрыл его.

— И что теперь? — прошептал Илья.

— Ещё рано, потерпи.

— Если твой гениальный план провалится, я посмеюсь над тобой.

— Полагаю, мне всё-таки стоит попытаться, пусть даже и рискуя своей репутацией, — ответил Наполеон, и сейчас в темноте Илья уже не мог разобрать выражения его лица. — А если я вытащу нас отсюда, что я получу награду?

— А что с цезием?

— Думаю, нам всё же придётся его найти.

— А что за награда тебе нужна? — недоверчиво спросил Илья.

— Поцелуй, — игриво сказал Наполеон и рассмеялся, когда Илья фыркнул от удивления.

— Ты чего придуриваешься?

— Разве?

— С такими шутками…

— Уверяю тебя, я абсолютно серьёзен, — промурлыкал ему на ухо Наполеон тихим, соблазнительным голосом.

И на этот раз дрожь пробила Илью совсем не из-за холода, но Наполеон этого не понял и потёр плечи Ильи через пиджак. Поцеловать Наполеона? Илья не знал, что и думать, хотя к его удивлению, он ощутил внутри теплое чувство предвкушения. Он совсем не против того, чтобы поцеловать Наполеона, как бы неразумно и неправильно это ни казалось.

— Не целовался ни с кем раньше, — неловко признался Илья, не понимая, зачем он вообще это говорит, и тем более агенту ЦРУ, и настороженно напрягся, когда Наполеон тихо застонал сквозь зубы.

— Лучше бы ты этого не говорил, — едва слышно произнёс он.

— А что? Это правда.

Наполеон слегка поёрзал на месте, словно ему неудобно, и вздохнул:

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Опять?

— Просто интересно, совершеннолетний ты или нет.

— Это очевидно, — Илье хотелось уткнуться лбом в ладонь. — Я тебе сейчас пальцы ломать начну.

— Ну всё, я точно отправлюсь в ад, — нервно усмехнулся Наполеон.

Илья подождал, но Наполеон фразу так и не продолжил, и он тоже решил не болтать больше. Он и так устал, проголодался и был крайне зол, но, хотя он и собирался дождаться этого непонятного нужного момента, вместо этого Илья задремал, прижавшись к теплому боку Наполеона.

Он проснулся от того, что Наполеон тихонько тряс его за плечо:

— Эй, нам пора.

Илья зевнул, растёр ладонями лицо и потянулся, поднявшись на ноги. Судя по звукам, Наполеон уже подошёл к двери.

— И теперь что? — прошептал Илья и тут ему пришла в голову мысль. — У тебя есть… специальный прибор от ЦРУ? Как в фильмах?

В темноте раздался тихий смех:

— Нет, но у меня есть нож, а это старые петли, прикрученные изнутри. При должной аккуратности и если ты поможешь поднять дверь, я смогу вытащить штифт из петли.

— О, — Илья ругнулся про себя, он должен был бы догадаться, солдат ещё, называется.

— Ничего сверхсложного, — усмехнулся Наполеон. — А теперь, приподними дверь, пожалуйста. Охранник снаружи явно храпит, но нам стоит вести себя потише.

 

II.

 

Как только Илья заполучил себе пистолет, он сразу из слегка неловкого долговязого юноши превратился во что-то откровенно устрашающее. Спецназ свою репутацию заслужил не зря, чтобы уничтожить взвод Ильи, ловушка, которую для них устроили, должна была быть идеально спланированной. Когда они нашли телефон, Наполеон позвонил и вызвал подкрепление. К тому времени, как он и обнаружили и обезвредили краденый цезий, прибыли молдавские представители власти на джипах, одолженных у ФБР.

Наполеон с облегчением предоставил им возможность разгребать этот бардак, забрался в джип и махнул Илье, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Илья помедлил, с видимой неохотой подбежал и сел на переднее сиденье, едва сдерживая зевок.

— Мне надо отчитаться перед командиром.

— Тебе надо принять хороший теплый душ и отоспаться не на бетонном полу. Расслабься, местные за тебя отчитаются, — соврал Наполеон.

Илья нахмурился, но кивнул и ничего не сказал за всю поездку до Кишинева. У Наполеона был забронирован номер в неприметном, но уютном отеле близ улицы Измаил, хотя им пришлось пробираться внутрь через служебный вход, чтобы не испугать персонал своим видом — все в грязи и крови, пропахшие дымом и порохом.

Наполеон пустил Илью в душ первым, а сам тихо набрал оператора на линии ЦРУ. Когда Илья вышел, зевая, закутанный в банный халат, Наполеон сказал:

— Можешь заказать еду в номер.

Илья пожал плечами и взял со стола меню, Наполеон же отправился в душ оттирать себя от грязи, плитка на полу в ванной уже была в песке и грязи после Ильи. К тому времени как Наполеон вышел, Илья уже крепко спал на диване, прижав меню в кожаном переплёте к своей груди, словно щит. Наполеон усмехнулся, достал из шкафа запасное покрывало и укрыл Илью, а потом свернулся под пледом у себя в спальне.

Утром они заказали завтрак в номер. Илья выглядел очень мило в одолженной одежде, запястья торчали из рукавов, в плечах было слишком свободно, брюки не закрывали щиколотки. Собственная одежда Ильи явно доведет гостиничную прачку до истерики. Костюм, который был вчера на Наполеоне, он посчитал безнадежно испорченным, на нём уже был новый, и его вид опять был безупречен.

Наполеон завтракал яичницей с тостами и кофе, а Илья похоже намеревался съесть всё, что могли ему предложить. Наконец, когда на тарелках не осталось ни крошки, Илья взял кофе, откинулся на спинку дивана и взглянул на Наполеона поверх края чашки:

— Теперь что?

— Положение мы спасли, — заметил Наполеон. — По крайней мере, на сегодня.

— Ты уезжаешь из Молдовы? - внезапно спросил Илья.

— Вскоре, вероятнее всего, - Наполеон улыбнулся. — Так я получу свой поцелуй?

— Ты меня не особо впечатлил, - ухмыльнулся Илья, но при этом он всё же слегка покраснел. — Это мне пришлось вытаскивать тебя с базы, как ребенка. Для агента у тебя средненький уровень.

— Ну, не так уж я и плох, — возмутился Наполеон и потом понял, что Илья его подначивал. — Не вынуждай меня отшлёпать тебя, — добавил он, покачав головой, и с удивлением заметил, что румянец Ильи усилился. Это определённо было интересно.

— Давай ты допьёшь свой кофе, а потом дашь мне знать, получу ли я свой поцелуй, — неторопливо произнёс он.

Илья нарочито не торопился, дьяволёнок. Наконец, когда он соизволил отставить чашку на стол, он подвинулся на диване ближе к Наполеону, внезапно осторожный и нервный. Наполеон нежно притянул его к себе, эти роскошные голубые глаза на секунду расширились и сразу закрылись, щеки и уши покраснели ещё сильнее. Наполеон медленно вдохнул, от одного этого вида у него в брюках стало тесно. Чёрт возьми, да он же просто старый грязный ублюдок. Ему было мало первого поцелуя Ильи, он хотел гораздо больше, в этот сумасшедший миг Наполеон хотел получить всё, быть у Ильи первым во всём. Похоже, это уже было не лёгкое увлечение, а прямая дорога к одержимости. Наполеон прикусил щеку чуть не до крови.

— Наполеон, — прошептал Илья, не открывая глаза. Он чуть нахмурил брови и Наполеон прикоснулся к его лбу лёгким, дразнящим поцелуем.

— Что? — Илья был ошарашен.

— Возможно, тебе стоит разделить свой первый поцелуй с кем-то особенным, — натянуто улыбнулся Наполеон.

Илья отодвинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, в его взгляде проскользнуло удивление, а потом раздражение.

— Ты!…

Он негромко ругнулся и возмущённо уставился на Наполеона. Даже такой, раскрасневшийся от гнева, с пронзительным взглядом, Илья выглядел потрясающе. Длинные пальцы схватили ворот рубашки Наполеона и Илья сердито спросил:

— А твой первый поцелуй был каким?

— С какой-то девчонкой за трибунами школьного стадиона, — Наполеон даже не помнил её имени.

— Вижу, что это был особенный человек, — в голосе Ильи сочилось презрение.

— Если отбросить шутки…

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня или нет?

— Да, но…

Илья выплюнул что-то на русском, Наполеон не смог это разобрать, наклонился вперёд и вжался губами в его губы, не столько поцелуй, сколько укус. Наполеон на секунду замер, а потом вздохнул, наклонил подбородок Ильи назад и притянул его себе на колени. Илья не сразу сообразил, как смягчить поцелуй, как впустить язык Наполеона себе в рот. Когда Илья, наконец-то, его отпустил, у них обоих было сбитое дыхание и искусанные губы. Прекрасные глаза Ильи затуманились, но там еще чувствовался гнев и неуверенность. Но они пропали, когда Наполеон в восхищением начала водить ладонью по спине Ильи.

— Черт побери, ты выглядишь просто роскошно. С ума сойти, какой ты красивый, — вполголоса сказал Наполеон, а Илья покраснел ещё сильнее и спрятал лицо у его шеи, словно от смущения. Наполеон коснулся губами его уха, потом поцеловал челюсть; он чувствовал бедром, что Илью это возбуждает, но на большее Наполеон не решился, чтобы не спугнуть его.

— Когда я увидел тебя в той камере, — прошептал Наполеон, поглаживая бока Ильи, — на секунду мне показалось, что я слишком сильно ударился головой.

— Скорее всего, — Илья фыркнул ему в шею.

— Тебе надо поехать в Нью-Йорк со мной, — внезапно предложил Наполеон и на этот раз удивлённый Илья взглянул ему в лицо. — У меня хороший дом в Бруклине. Я могу показать тебе город. Тебе надо повидать Нью-Йорк пока ты молодой и можешь всем насладиться.

— Ты меня не знаешь.

— Я знаю, что у тебя, похоже, проблемы, — Наполеон продолжал осторожно поглаживать Илью, словно успокаивая. — Сейчас твоё слово будет против слова человека, предавшего твою команду, а ты — единственный выживший и у тебя нет ни одной серьёзной травмы. Тот,   
кому доверяет спецназ, явно должен быть на приличной должности.

— И что? — в Илье снова говорило раздражение. — Мне надо оставить предателя безнаказанным и сбежать?

— Я думаю, что ждать, пока закончится расследование, было бы удобней в Нью-Йорке, чем в Лефортово.

— До этого не дойдёт, — Илья выглядел не особенно уверенным и Наполеон решил использовать это преимущество.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что это не так. И кстати, что будет с твоей семьёй?

— А что? — в голосе Ильи неожиданно прорезались стальные нотки.

— Ты и правда хочешь, чтобы они навещали тебя в тюрьме, пока все во всём не разберутся?

Илья мрачно взглянул на него и Наполеону подумалось, а не зашёл ли он слишком далеко. Злость Ильи сменилась чёрной яростью, убийственным бешенством, его красивые глаза напряженно прищурились, а губы сложились в молчаливый оскал. А затем внезапно Илья отвёл взгляд, вдохнул и выдохнул, чуть сжав ладони на плечах Наполеона, и расслабился.

— У меня нет семьи, — отрезал он.— Но я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Только если я отправлюсь с тобой в Нью-Йорк сейчас, это будет дезертирством.

— Ерунда! Наши страны всё-таки сотрудничают. Мы всё устроим, — беспечно заявил Наполеон, хотя он и понимал, что Сандерса удар хватит. — Слово за тобой.

Илья явно раздумывал, покусывая нижнюю губу, не замечая как Наполеон поёрзал, чтобы поправить брюки, потом он вздохнул:

— Я предлагаю другой вариант. Ты помогаешь мне найти доказательства того, что человек, которому мы доверяли — предатель. А потом я попрошу отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам и уеду.

— Ох уж эти твои сделки, — усмехнулся Наполеон. Красная угроза хоть и был молод, но уже обладал изрядной хитростью, хотя его навыки манипулирования еще не отличались особой ловкостью. — Хорошо.

 

2.0.

 

Когда они ехали на замечательном красном родстере «Тесла» из аэропорта имени Джона Кеннеди, Наполеону позвонил его куратор из ЦРУ. Нацепив одной рукой гарнитуру, Наполеон ответил:

— Привет. Ах, это Вы, сэр. Да, сэр. Да, домой… да, сэр. Да, он здесь, сэр, — Наполеон широко улыбнулся Илье, тот в ответ мрачно взглянул на него. — Полагаю, что технически я и правда украл его. — Илья только глаза закатил на это. — Нет, я не похищал его, он бы мне руку сломал, наверное, … да, сэр. Я знаю. Да, да, военного назначения. Краденый… вероятнее всего у русских, как мы и думали. Да, молдавские власти сами смогут разобраться с этим.

Пока Наполеон разговаривал, Илья посмотрел в окно, он всё ещё чувствовал себя неуверенно. Связист в управлении спецназа принял его звонок и затем соединил со Службой внешней разведки вместо майора группы «Альфа». Грубый резкий голос на другом конце линии с сардонической насмешкой дал добро на его отпуск и сказал отправляться в Нью-Йорк. Фраза о том, что Илья должен был ждать дальнейших инструкций осталось не озвученной.

— Хорошо, сэр. Да, я знаю это. До встречи, — закончил звонок и снял гарнитуру. — Всё в порядке, твою визу отследили и завтра ты уже сможешь забрать в российском посольстве новый паспорт.

— Обычно же американцы депортируют шпионов.

— А никто не говорит, что ты шпион. Ты из спецназа, а не из СВР, — Наполеон приподнял брови. — Тем более, сейчас ты турист. Ты вне игры.

— И всё-таки это глупая мысль, — ответил Илья, а сам во все глаза рассматривал Нью-Йорк за окном, его блестящие стеклом небоскрёбы, эту зубчатую корону американской власти и богатства. Он раньше не был за пределами страны, кроме той миссии в Молдове, а теперь он оказался на другом конце света, ощущения были совершенно нереальные.

— Правда? А я думаю, что это моя лучшая мысль.

— Нечем тут гордиться, если это ты называешь своей лучшей мыслью.

Как только новизна впечатлений притупилась, Илья вновь почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он ясно понимал, почему Наполеон хотел, чтобы он приехал в Нью-Йорк. Наполеон хотел его и одного этого слова было мало, чтобы описать его голодный взгляд, эту мерцающую тёмную похоть, которой жгли его поцелуи, заразительно и безвозвратно.

А Наполеон тем временем сделал еще один звонок, на этот раз по громкой связи, заказал что-то с доставкой на дом, Илья устроился поглубже на кожаном сидении. К тому моменту, как они въехали в тихий, зелёный квартал с частной застройкой, он был как на иголках. С помощью Наполеона Илья доказал, что информатор ФСБ был подкуплен, но сейчас он уже не был уверен в том, что его сделка с Наполеоном стоила того. Ему надо было идти напрямую в Управление. Насмешливый голос из Москвы не давал ему покоя, должен ли был Илья шпионить за Наполеоном? Или хуже того? Он чувствовал себя не на своём месте, очень не хватало ребят из его подразделения. Жизнь с «Альфе» была гораздо проще, их направляли в нужную точку, как наконечник копья, и всё.

Они подъехали к загородному дому из коричневого песчаника, рядом стояла молодая афроамериканка с дредами и держала на поводке большого пса. Он был весь рыже-коричневый, кроме белого брюха, на вид помесь ретривера, немецкой овчарки, колли и чего-то ещё, с бодро торчащими ушами, пушистым хвостом, изящной мордой, рослый и с крепкими плечами. Пёс чуть с поводка не сорвался от радости, когда увидел Наполеона, залаял, закружился, и когда девушка отпустила его, рванул к нему, подпрыгнул и стал лизать прямо в лицо.

— Тише, — рассмеялся Наполеон, — тише, мальчик. Эй, сидеть!

Пёс уселся и вывалил язык, не отрывая обожающего взгляда от хозяина.

— Привет, Энни! Были какие-нибудь проблемы?

— Никаких, сэр! Как всегда, одно удовольствие, — Энни помахала им на прощанье и направилась к белому фургончику, стоявшему через дорогу.

— Она присматривает за моей собакой, когда я в отъезде, — Наполеон сказал Илье, пока тот выбирался из машины. — Забыл спросить, ты с собаками как, ладишь?

Илья пожал плечами. У него никогда не было собаки, у отца была аллергия, а служебные собаки при спецназе не играли ни с кем, кроме своих хозяев.

— Они нравятся мне больше, чем кошки.

— Я поставлю машину в гараже, ты не против побыть здесь с Автоликом? — спросил Наполеон, поглаживая пса по голове, а тот довольно забил хвостом по тротуару.

По мнению Ильи, это было слишком сложное имя для собаки, но он согласно кивнул и Наполеон сел обратно в машину. Автолик глядел на него доверчивым взглядом и вежливо обнюхивал руки, но как только Наполеон вышел из гаража, внимание пса снова было полностью захвачено им. Какая ирония, подумалось Илье, теперь он понимает чувства собаки. Само присутствие Наполеона было чем-то непередаваемым, его притяжению было совершенно невозможно сопротивляться.

Дом был выдержан в белых тонах с добавлением натурального дуба: белые стены, дубовый паркет, белая мебель с неотделанным дубом, белые диваны. Гостиная была с высокими потолками, из неё был виден второй этаж, с письменным столом и креслом, книжными полками от пола до потолка. Туда вели лёгкие дубовые ступени, прикреплённые прямо к стене. Стена гостиной, где располагался камин, была вся завешана картинами, там были и акварели, и живопись маслом, самая маленькая была размером с две ладони Ильи, а самая большая — выше него самого. Он изумлённо оглядывал всё это, пока Наполеон возился на кухне, а Автолик стучал когтями по полу, пританцовывая вокруг своего хозяина.

— Нравятся? — спросил Наполеон, он подошёл к нему и протянул стакан скотча.

— Некоторые, — нерешительно ответил Илья, ему раньше не приходилось высказывать своё мнение относительно картин.

— Кстати, напомни мне, с какого возраста в России разрешено пить алкоголь?

— С восемнадцати, а мне больше. Опять за старое? — огрызнулся Илья.

— Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся Наполеон. — Волчонок мне нравится больше зайчика.

Илья не стал швырять стакан в Наполеона, хоть и хотелось, просто в раздражении опрокинул выпивку в горло.

— Мне приказали отправиться в Нью-Йорк, когда я был у начальства с докладом, — заявил он открыто и неожиданно безрассудно.

— Я так и думал, — улыбнулся Наполеон, отошёл и устроился в удобном кресле, Автолик улёгся у его ног, наконец и ему потребовался отдых. — Ты не умеешь контролировать своё лицо. Хотя тебе это это и не нужно при твоей униформе, так? Кстати, маски-балаклавы уже давно не в моде.

— Тогда, почему? — беспомощно спросил Илья. — Если ты знал, что меня подослали, зачем везти меня сюда? В свой дом?

И снова в глазах Наполеона на секунду мелькнул тот самый тёмный голод, но он быстро спрятал его под пленительной улыбкой.

— Прихоть? Желание повеселиться? Просто эгоизм?

Он поставил стакан на пол, когда Илья подошёл к нему. И стакан Ильи он тоже забрал и убрал в сторону, когда тот устроился на его коленях.

— Тебе мало первого поцелуя, ты хочешь всё остальное, — предположил Илья, балансируя на одном бедре Наполеона, удивительно, но руки Наполеон держал при себе.

— И ты можешь винить меня за это? — игриво спросил он Илью.

Этот человек, подумал Илья, любит красивые вещи. У него элегантный дом, необычная и до смешного обширная коллекция картин, красивая дорогая одежда. В его жадности было что-то от нездоровой разрушительной зависимости, словно чудовище, которое собирает и ревностно охраняет свои тайные сокровища. Наполеон, конечно, любит красивые вещи, но ещё он любит обладать ими, поэтому Илья здесь и оказался.

Илья нерешительно наклонился вниз, а потом преодолел последний дюйм в торопливым рывком и смазал поцелуй, но тут Наполеон аккуратно перехватил инициативу с той властной уверенностью, перед которой Илья чувствовал себя беспомощным. Он не знал, что делать со своими руками, и продолжал сжимать плечи Наполеона. Он смущённо замер, когда Наполеон прижал своё бедро между его ног, но затем неловко потёрся и поймав приятные ощущения, стал всерьёз тереться о ногу в брюках от дорогого костюма, не отрываясь от губ Наполеона.

— Не здесь, — прошептал Наполеон ему в губы, низко и жарко, хриплым рычанием изголодавшегося зверя. — Может, перейдём на кровать?

Илья в нерешительности прикусил его нижнюю губу. У него член стоял колом и голова шла кругом от возбуждения, такое с ним было впервые в жизни. Сквозь несколько слоёв одежды внутренней стороной своего бедра он ощущал твёрдый член Наполеона.

— Я не знаю.

— Хорошо, — мягко ответил Наполеон, — значит, когда будешь готов.

На этот раз они целовались до тех пор, пока и Илья тоже едва мог дышать, у него стояло так крепко, что было уже больно, так, что Илья совсем поплыл. Наполеон хотел его неистово и настолько заразительно и беззастенчиво, что нерешительность Ильи таяла на глазах.

— В кровать, — едва слышно прошептал Илья.

— Точно?

— Да, — рыкнул Илья в ответ.

— Хорошо, — Наполеон погладил его по спине и поцеловал в щеку влажными покусанными губами. — Если тебе что-то не понравится, сразу же дай мне знать.

Наверх они поднимались не глядя под ноги, постоянно спотыкаясь, хорошо, что собака решила не идти за ними, а остаться внизу. Ботинки они оба сбросили на первом этаже, пиджаки — где-то на лестнице, рубашку Ильи в дверях спальни, а его ремень — у кровати. Наполеон уронил его на белое покрывало и нагнулся, опираясь на локти, чтобы поцеловать. Илья нетерпеливо вытаскивал его рубашку из брюк, стягивал лямки наплечной кобуры и дёргал за галстук.

Наполеон отстранился, чтобы развязать галстук и широко улыбнулся:

— А давай я помогу тебе снять напряжение?

— Это как?

Илья был озадачен, но позволил Наполеону стянуть вниз его брюки и трусы, его твёрдый член лежал почти над животом.

Наполеон сплюнул на ладонь, обхватил его и неторопливо прошёлся от корня к головке. И опять от его невыносимо наглой самоуверенности Илья жалобно застонал, для его тела такое наслаждение было словно шок. Он толкнулся вверх, в руку Наполеона, а тот усмехнулся и продолжил медленно, дразняще дрочить ему, пока Илья не привык сам толкаться в крепкую хватку пальцев с мозолями от пистолета. Дыхание его всё больше сбивалось и пальцы крепче вцеплялись в покрывало, чем скорее он приближался к оргазму. Он вскрикнул, когда Наполеон вдруг наклонился и вобрал в рот его член. И тут Илья не выдержал и кончил, его вздохи перешли в тихий тревожный стон, когда Наполеон хмыкнул и сглотнул, а потом вылизывал его, пока Илья не заёрзал неловко и не толкнул его в плечо

— И как тебе? — самодовольно спросил Наполеон, пока Илья хлопал глазами и пытался отдышаться.

— Неплохо, — Илья старался, чтобы это прозвучало безразлично, но, похоже, ему это не удалось раз Наполеон рассмеялся.

— А если я приведу нас обоих в порядок и попробую ещё раз?

Илья думал, что будет чувствовать себя неудобно, когда они оба окажутся без одежды, но в итоге в этом не было ничего странного. В спецназовских казармах были общие душевые, Илья к такому вполне привык. Но ему очень нравилось тайком восхищаться мощными плечами Наполеона, его широкой грудью. Илья положил ладони на его узкие бёдра, и хотя он сам был выше Наполеона, он ощущал себя зажатым в угол между его рук, пока они целовались под потоками тёплой воды.

Когда Илья почувствовал в себе первый палец, скользкий от какого-то мягкого мыла, у него были странные ощущения, даже неприятные. Но потом тело привыкло к необычному давлению, и второй палец поначалу казалось еле вошёл, пока Илья не расслабился, прижавшись губами к щеке Наполеона. От удовольствия глаза Наполеона были наполовину прикрыты, лицо раскраснелось, он шептал нежности и целовал Илью в шею, в губы. Илья перестал зажиматься. Это всё было странно, но совсем не настолько странно, как он предполагал, хотя и не так приятно, как он надеялся. А затем Наполеон согнул пальцы и надавил на что-то внутри так, что Илья дёрнулся вдоль стенки душа со сдавленным вздохом, в его крови словно разряд электричества звенело наслаждение.

— Хм, вот оно, — усмехнулся Наполеон, выключил воду свободной рукой, и поцеловал Илью, приглушая его вскрик, когда он снова нажал пальцами в это особое место. Ошалевший Илья дрожал и всхлипывал, и уже сам начал подаваться навстречу пальцам. Он потянулся к прижатому к его бедру члену Наполеона, но тот покачал головой, отвёл его руку в сторону и, довольно улыбаясь ему в шею, резко толкнулся в него пальцами, потом он обхватил ладонью опять набухший член Ильи. Илья слышал, как по ванной эхом разносились его откровенные стоны и всхлипы, этот поток несвязных охов он не смог бы остановить, даже если хотел. У Наполеона дыханье тоже сбилось, но он и не пытался прикоснуться к своему горячему, налившемуся кровью члену, словно он был полностью поглощён только тем, чтобы доставить удовольствие Илье. И на этой мысли Илья опять сломался и с громким всхлипом кончил на пальцы Наполеона.

Слабо соображая после оргазма, Илья дал развернуть себя, почти не чувствуя вновь открытую воду. Он закрыл глаза и позволил Наполеону мыть его, такое внимание было очень приятным, даже в момент мытья самых интимных мест. Илья был уже на грани засыпания, когда почувствовал, как пальцы раздвинули его ягодицы, а к дырке прижалось что-то тёплое и влажное. Стоя на коленях, Наполеон пошло улыбнулся ему, прижав кончик языка к губе. Илья удивлённо моргнул:

— Ты… это… я думал…

— Тебе не нравится?

— Мне…, — к ужасу Ильи его член заинтересованно дёрнулся, на этот раз он почувствовал влечение гораздо острее, этот резкий неудержимый жар, как убийство, обрекающее на вечные муки. Наполеон наклонил голову с притворной скромностью и Илья низко застонал, выгибая спину, вжимаясь в руки Наполеона, забывая про всё от удовольствия. Язык Наполеона прижался к нему, зацепился за самый край. Сначала он дразнил его, касаясь носом, лениво проводя языком от мошонки до ложбинки между ягодиц, пока член Ильи опять не стал твёрдым и из него не начала сочится влага.

На этот раз эрекция пришла с болью, слишком рано, слишком мало времени прошло. Но Илье было всё равно, он уже чуть не скулил, уткнувшись от смущения лицом в стенку, когда Наполеон начал вылизывать его изнутри с откровенно неприличным шумом и энтузиазмом. И Илья в ответ издавал хриплые всхлипы и стоны, такие же пошлые, ненасытные и громкие, покачивая бёдрами навстречу рту Наполеона, его пальцам, ласкавшим его яйца. На этот раз когда Илья кончил, его уже потряхивало и колени подгибались. Он осел по стенке, заглушив кулаком последний вскрик, это было имя Наполеона, Илья почти сдержал его, оставив себе, словно проклятье.

Наполеон обмыл их обоих нежно, но быстро, и помог Илье выбраться из душа. Кончил он сам или нет, Илья не понял, он практически спал на ходу. Наполеон завернул его и себя в полотенца, обнял и довёл до большой кровати, там Илья устроился под одеялом и почти моментально отрубился.

Утром Илья играл с Автоликом, пока Наполеон занимался приготовлением изысканного завтрака: яичница, тосты, оладьи и много чего ещё. Они вместе поели в уютном саду за домом, рядом с ровно выглаженными гравийными дорожками и аккуратными растениями в горшках, а Автолик выпрашивал у них кусочки. Илья смёл с тарелок практически всё, что наготовил Наполеон, а затем откинулся на садовом стуле с чашкой горячего чая, пока Наполеон пил свой кофе и просматривал новости на своём айпаде. В какой-то момент Илье это всё показалось настолько обыденным и привычным, что у него уголки губ невольно поползли вверх. Наполеон заметил это, кажется, он ничего не пропускает.

— Первый день в Нью-Йорке, и чем ты намерен заняться?

Илья неторопливо и с удовольствием обдумал эту мысль. Впервые он принимал решение о чём-то приятном, не грозящем серьёзными последствиями или гневом руководства. У него было чувство, что его мир оказался в замерзшем пузыре, защищённом от забот и проблем. Может быть так себя и чувствовали обычные люди, живущие в мире с нормальными семьями, а не искупая грехи предков и не оправдывая постоянно своё собственное существование. В этот момент Илья внезапно ощутил такое сильное тёплое чувство благодарности к Наполеону за то, что тот дал ему это всё.

— Думаю, я хочу попробовать хотдог, — Илье вспомнились разговоры его сослуживцев и он удивился, когда Наполеон недовольно скривил лицо. — А что?

— Правда? Хотдог?!

— Традиционная нью-йоркская еда, — заметил Илья и ухмыльнулся, когда Наполеон возмутился и начал спорить с ним.

Ощущение тепла поутихло, реальность снова вышла на первый план. Эта жизнь была не для Ильи, он здесь всего лишь гость, но на сегодняшний день и этого достаточно.

Порывы ветра усилились, лениво кружа вокруг них сухие листья — первое дыхание осени.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так автор видит Илью Курякина в этом тексте. 


End file.
